Twilight got Talent
by TwilightMoon11
Summary: what happens when Emmett Alice and Edward host the most watch show? What happens when Rose and Bella come on the stage? Will love blossum between Emmett and Rose. And Edward Bella? adoped from sweetcrimefighter. All songs are own by the song writers.
1. Auditions and Surpries

**Chapter 1: Auditions and Surprises**

**Edward POV**

I was so bored out of my mined. It was another day of watching thousands of people perform unexciting acts. There were so far 5 good acts, 3 great acts, and a lot of bad acts. I will not understand how people can come up to the stage and perform as well as Celine Dion, while they just sucked.

Today was per plain torture so far, everyone blowed- most were tremendous gone during the first 5 hours of judging. If I did not have my best friend Emmett and my sister Alice, I swore I would go crazy. They were the only ones keeping me sane thought-out all of this. I was not their fault, I had signed up to does it.

A tall, pretty blond walked onto the stage she was wearing high heels shoes, red shorts, and a white tank top. Emmett was drooling and Alice was bounce ding up and down. I did not date, I was not gay or anything, I was just waiting for my Angle to come along. I was happy on my own- I was only 26 years old.

"Hi my name is Alice, this is Edward and Emmett. And you are?" Alice introduce us, I was expecting her to do this. Alice is a famous dance choreographer and had her own fashion line. Emmett started his career as a famous rugby player and later moved on to producing records. I was a singer/song writer.

"My name is Rosalie Hale," the blond, now known as Rosalie, replied - she had a pleasant voice, she seemed friendly, I thought to my self.

"Hi Rose, is it okay if I call you Rose?" Emmett asked as he drooled over this girl; I rolled my eyes, we were supposed to act as judges, but it seemed only I took the job seriously. Rosalie nodded and flashed Emmett a wide smile, which he returned, gladly.

"I'm a dancer," she replied; I nodded and told her to proceed. After several seconds, the song Right Round by Flo Rida started playing. Rosalie started to move and I had to admit I was impressed. Her moves were really good and advanced, though I had no idea how she was able to dance the way she did in high heels; that had to have required lots of practice. She even did a few flips and spinned round on her head. We judged her. Alice was the first to speak, since she was the expert in the dance area. "Wow, Rose, that was fantastic! I'm very impressed with your moves and especially your ability to do that all on those high-heeled shoes, which are amazing btw. We judged her. Alice was the first to speak, since she was the expert in the dance area.

"Wow, Rose, that was fantastic! I'm very impressed with your moves and especially your ability to do that all on those high-heeled shoes, which are amazing btw. How long did it take you to learn to dance on those heels?" She asked, Rosalie smiled at the comment she was given and answered, "It took me about 2 years to learn how to dance on heels; it's easy once you get the hang of it." Alice nodded and continued, "Who taught you the routine?" She asked, Rosalie smiled and said she always put her own routines together; I had to say I was a little shocked. "Astonishing. Well, Rosalie, I can honestly say that you will go a long way in this competition. I wouldn't be surprised if you won; you're officially my favorite act," Alice finished, Rosalie thanked her and listened to Emmett's comments.

"Can I first say, Rose, that you're smoking hot!" Emmett said, my eyes almost popped out of my head, Emmett had never acted so unprofessional - I was even more stunned when Rosalie said the same to Emmett. What the hell was going on here? I thought this was supposed to be a talent show, not a dating service! "I can't ad much more to Alice's comments; I completely agree with her. You're by far the best contestant in this competition, and my favorite as well." He said, I couldn't argue with that, it was the truth.

Finally, we were at the final audition of the day. A short girl about 5'4" and brown hair walked on the stage carrying a guitar in her hands - a singer. She was wearing plain jeans and a blue T-shirt, which complimented her. I noticed she was very pale and shaking a bit, was she sick? No, probably just nervous. I also noticed Alice' nose crinkling in distaste at the girl's fashion sense; though I thought she looked great. Then, she looked me straight in the eye and I was overthrown by the beauty and depth of her big brown, chocolate eyes. It was as if I could look straight in her soul; she seemed sad to me, somehow and I didn't like that. I had no idea why I didn't like that or why I felt the sudden need to take her in my arms and protect her from the world; it had me very confused.

Emmett introduced us this time, though I hardly heard a word he said - this girl whose name I didn't even know mesmerized me.

"What is your name and where are you from?" Alice asked then, she had gotten over her disapproval of the girl's clothes and was back to her normal, energetic self. Then the girl spoke, "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella and I'm from a small town called Forks in Washington." Her voice was the most beautiful I had ever heard in my life, even when it was shaking as it was now. And her name, it was perfect, I loved it. My heart went in overdrive, I couldn't control my emotions at all and I had no idea how or why she was getting such a ridiculous reaction from me.

"Just start whenever you're ready, Bella," Emmett said by which Bella nodded and prepared herself to sing. She closed her eyes and started playing the song on her guitar - she never opened her eyes once as she played - and I immediately recognized the song as If I die young- by Band Perry - a great song.

When she opened her eyes and suddenly began to sing, the crowd was on their feet in an instant - they were cheering even harder than they were for the Hale girl. She sang the lyrics with such passion and beauty; I had never heard a voice like hers, she was amazing.

_"__If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well _

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into Your Kingdom _

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, _

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand _

_there's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever_

_Whoever thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life oh Well, _

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _

_what I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, _

_Oh no,_

_I'll sell em' for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner _

_and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing _

_funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls." (By the band Pary)_

I noticed Emmett and Alice were on their feet too by the time she finished, but I was frozen in place as I watched Bella as she blushed the most beautiful red blush I had ever seen. The cheering subsided a little and Emmett began judging her.

"Bella, I can honestly say I did _not _expect a voice like that to come from a tiny girl such as you - amazing." He said, it was shorter than his usual comments, but I didn't pay attention to it - I just continued to watch Bella as she thanked him and blushed even more; I had no idea a person could blush as much as she did.

"Bella, I have to admit, I was a bit disappointed by your fashion sense when you came on stage, but you completely won me over with your performance. I was almost crying, which doesn't happen often, I'll tell you. You have an amazing talent and an enormous chance at winning," Alice said, by which I smiled, I would like this girl to win. Why? I had no idea, I was an emotional wreck when it came to Bella and I didn't even know her.

When Alice nudged me in the side, I realized I still hadn't commented on her performance, but I couldn't seem to find my voice; it was lost somewhere in my mind. "Edward? Edward!" Alice yelled, still, I did not speak, I was unable to, and so Alice spoke in my place.

"Eh, Bella, it seems you've stunned my big brother into silence, which is a first, I must say. I can safely say he liked your performance, a lot by the looks of it." Alice said and looked at me - I kept my eyes on Bella. She was staring at me now, and I saw her eyes widen a little and her blush increasing - I probably startled her by the way I was looking at her, but I couldn't look away.

"It's a big yes from me," Emmett said, I smiled, I was glad she was going to go through - though I still had no idea why I had to be glad. Bella was still staring at me and it seemed as if she too didn't quite hear what Emmett or Alice were saying.

"It's a 100% yes from me," Alice chimed in her high-pitched, sweet sounding voice. I simply nodded, knowing they were looking at me - again, Alice answered in my place. "Hey, we got a nod out of him, so it's 3 yeses, you're going through to the next round Bella," Alice almost sang, she was always so exited when she send someone through.

Finally, much to my dismay, Bella tore her eyes from me, thanked us and walked back off stage. Alice asked me something, but I was still thinking of the girl and blocked all the rest out. It was as if she had put me in some sort of weird trance - it was uncanning and felt so good at the same time. I would figure out why she had such a pull toward me, I needed to know.


	2. Beter days

**Chapter 2 Better Days.**

**Edward POV**

It had been two weeks since Bella Swan's audition and I still couldn't get her out of my mind. Her auditions was shown a lot in the news and on several TV-shows - partly due to her voice, but mostly due to the fact that I was sitting there like a mute idiot. Alice and Emmett had bugged me about it on more than one occasion; they wanted to know what happened. I couldn't answer their questions - I couldn't even answer my own questions. Truth was, I had no idea what happened.

All I knew was that I had been very anxiously awaiting this day for the past two weeks - the day of Bella's second audition; the day where I would see her again. For now, I would take all the weird feelings without complaint, as long as it meant I got to be around the most enchanting girl I had ever met.

**Bella POV**

It had been two weeks since my audition on America's Got Talent and I had never expected it would change my life so rapidly and so much. My audition had been shown on TV a lot; everywhere I went in Forks, people were talking about it. I didn't really care about their gossip or anything; I auditioned for myself and no one else. I didn't care about everyone else's opinions.

I had, however, been slightly weirded out right after my audition. After I had sung and it appeared people liked me, I had looked into Edward Cullen's eyes and was mesmerized by the depth of them. They were beautiful, green, emerald eyes in which I could get lost in forever. But that wasn't what weirded me out the most or why the media couldn't stop talking about my audition. The reason I had become such a local celebrity in such a short amount of time was because of Edward. He hadn't spoken a word since I stepped on stage and when the time came to judge me, it appeared he had been speechless. I was flattered by that, but apparently it wasn't something that occurred often. Never even. So, it gave me a few things to think about.

I wrote my own songs, but had been too afraid to sing one during my first audition, so I sang a Band Perry song, which meant a lot to me. Angela eventually convinced me to sing one of my own songs during my second audition. I had thought about my song choice a lot and with much deliberation and had finally chosen one of my earlier songs, which I would be playing on my keyboard.

Charlie, my father and Chief of police of Forks, was very proud of me. He had always told me how beautiful he thought my voice and songs were and that I should do something with it; he was glad I finally took him up on his advice.

Today was my second audition and I was in the waiting room, listening to some of my favorite song, relaxing. Charlie wanted to come with me, but there were some bear problems in the forest near my home and some missing hikers, so he had to investigate that. I told him I'd be fine on my own, just as I was during the first audition. I was a little nervous though, to see Edward again. There was something about him, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

He made me feel a little electric, as if someone was sending shocks through my body with a Taser or something. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just unusual. I had never felt anything like that in my 24 years of existence. It was strangely exiting.

Finally, it was my turn as the same woman from before called out my number and told me to follow. She led me to a large audition room - pretty similar to the one of my first audition - where the judges were waiting.

Emmett McCarty was sitting on the right, as usual, wearing a plain, but expensive-looking, blue jeans and white T-shirt. Next to him sat the short pixie-like woman, Alice Cullen, who had commented on my lack of styling last time. She was wearing a tight, dark purple, low cut dress, which showed of some cleavage. It was nice looking and not too tacky; it clung to her body in all the right ways a dress should. I figured it was probably one of her own designs. Next to her sat the man I had been thinking about for the past 2 weeks - Edward Cullen. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a light blue shirt and a blue jeans vest. I didn't look at his face, as I was afraid to choke up completely and get lost in his eyes as I did last time after I sang.

I set up my keyboard and waited for one of them to speak; I was sure they hadn't forgotten who I was - how could they, with all the media attention my audition got?

"Hello, Bella, it's nice to see you again. What will you be singing for us today?" Alice was the one to ask as she looked from me, to the keyboard, to Edward who seemed to be avoiding my gaze at all cost as well.

"Eh, I'm singing a song I wrote and composed," I said, my voice trembling with nerves. I knew my voice would even out when I sang - that was my normal routine - but it didn't help now.

"You write your own music?" I looked up at the sound of the voice - Edward's voice. It was the first time I had heard him speak in person. I had heard him speak on TV and the radio and heard his songs (which I really liked, not that I would admit that), but I had no idea his velvet voice sounded so magical, so charming. It was the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I stopped my track of thoughts right there - I had to focus on my performance, not on Edward freaking Cullen!

"Yes, since I was 6," I replied, looking at Alice and Emmett, not wanting to get lost in him again. "Why didn't you sing one of your own songs last time?" Emmett was now the one to ask, I sighed, I had expected this question, but I didn't like answering it.

"My music is very personal, and I guess I was scared to show it to the world. There's only one person in the world who's heard me play my own songs - she's the one that convinced me I should sing them during this competition," I said, Alice and Emmett nodded while Edward seemed to have gone back to his frozen state. Alice told me to begin and I nodded.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and pictured myself in my basement back home - alone and accompanied by my music and nothing other to bother me. I exhaled, opened my eyes, and sang.

" _I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

The words came out very fluently and I played like I had never played before. In this moment in time, nothing else existed but me and my music. I loved this feeling.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_For staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today." (The best day By Taylor Swift)_

By the time I had finished, a traitor tear was making its way down my cheek - I hated that I always seemed to cry when I felt a strong emotion of some sort. I clearly remembered the time I wrote this song and why I wrote it; it made me feel a little sad, but good at the same time.

But then I started thinking about all the bad stuff in the world and how so many people had it so much worse than us - that's when I wrote it.

I looked at the judges and saw Emmett's mouth hanging open in awe and Alice was crying - she was actually crying! Edward seemed to be in shock or something, but I didn't linger too much on him. I waited for someone to speak.

Minutes must have passed and no-one said a word - it was rather nerve wrecking. Finally, Emmett decided to put me out of my misery and spoke, "Wow, Bella, that was absolutely unbelievable. Those lyrics were very moving and you sang it perfectly. I loved the music as well, very well done," he said, I smiled and blushed - I always seemed to blush when put on the spot - before turning my attention on Alice who was busy wiping away her tears.

"That was so sad! My god, how did you come up with those lyrics? When did you write this?" She asked in a rush; I had to concentrate very hard to understand every word she said.

"I wrote this when I was 9," I said, I remember the exact day, too - I remembered all the dates I ever wrote a new song or started to write a new one - it wasn't something I could easily forget.

"Wow, I don't know what to say but that, fantastic," she complimented me - I blushed even more. And just as last time, when I turned my attention to hear Edward's opinion, he seemed to be on another planet, not on this earth. I heard and saw Alice sigh in frustration.

"Well, either golden boy over here is pissed 'cause you're more talented than him-" she smirked as she said this and looked at her brother, he didn't give her the time of day, he just continued to stare at me. "-or you've put some magic wammy on him, because I've never seen him act so strange. Anyway, thank you for mesmerizing us with this beautiful performance and we'll let you know if you've made the semi-finals, later," she said, I nodded, grabbed my keyboard and walked out of stage, out of the room.

My thoughts were swirling around what Alice had said about Edward's apparent, unusual behavior. She wasn't the only one who was wondering what it was about. I was wondering too, well, obsessing might have been a better word. I wasn't even thinking about how good my audition went or the great comments I received - my thoughts were occupied by Edward and Edward alone.

**Edward POV**

I was stunned, once again, as she sang the most amazing song I'd ever heard - the lyrics were amazing. It was unbelievable that she had wrote and composed the music herself, she was such a wonder. And to hear she wrote it at age 9 was mind blowing!

She truly was a mystery - her voice - her music - how she managed to put me in a trance every time I saw her - I had never met such a person as her. I was utterly and completely intoxicated with Isabella Swan and I didn't even know why. Unbelievable!


	3. My Edward and Bella

**Chapter 3 My Edward My Bella**

**Alice POV**

The Swan girl had an amazing voice and a great writing talent, as it turned out. I had actually cried when she sang her song, Better Days - it was so touching, I couldn't help myself. And, just as the last audition, Edward remained speechless. Well, he had asked her one question before she sang, but after that, it was welcome-back-catatonic-boy Edward.

I had never seen my big brother act like that, ever! And it was most definitely connected to Isabella Swan. I would find out what was going through his mind, even if it was the last thing I ever did!

So, when Bella walked of stage, I turned toward Edward who was still staring at the spot Bella had stood on just seconds earlier. "Edward, what the hell is going on with you?" I asked, waving my hand infront of his face to get his attention. He finally turned toward me with a look of utter confusion on his face and shrugged. I groaned. I loved his stupid ass, but sometimes he could be so annoying! He never wanted to tell me anything too personal - he was so secretive, it pissed me off at times.

"Let him be, Alice," Emmett warned me. I was shocked - Emmett never butted in, unless he was making jokes and he sure as hell wasn't joking now. I sighed, utterly frustrated, and crossed my arms, waiting for the next act to appear.

I may have surrendered for the moment, but this wasn't over by a long shot!

**Emmett POV**

I never told Alice to mind her own business; I usually helped her pick at Edward's thoughts, but something told me this wasn't the right time for the Spanish Inquisition. So, I stopped her, possibly pissing her off in the process.

Alice seemed to be blind as to what was going on - which was a first, since Alice usually saw everything and sometimes knew things she shouldn't - but I had a faint idea as to why Edward was reacting this way to Bella. He liked her! It was obvious, well, to me, apparently not so much to the rest of America; they were as baffled as Alice. I doubted even Edward knew the reason behind his strange behavior - he was probably racking his brain at this very moment to find some kind of answer. I would have to have a man to man talk with him later - off camera, of course.

Meanwhile, I was looking forward to the moment I would see Rosalie Hale again. She was pretty damn hot and I wouldn't mind having a piece of that. I would never engage in a relationship with her, of course, but a man could dream.

**Edward POV**

It had been a long day, longer than a day should ever be allowed to last. First, it started out pretty good, I was actually enjoying myself. That only lasted until Isabella Swan came on stage again and blowed my mind away.

Alice had asked me about my irratic behavior, again, but I didn't answer. Luckily, I was saved by Emmett - that was a first. Since then, I hardly noticed any of the other contestants - my thoughts were solely on Bella.

After that, we couldn't seem to stop arguing on every act we had to decide about, except when we came to Rosalie Hale - she was the only one so far we had simultaneously agreed on to send to Vegas. She deserved to go and we all knew it.

We spend hours and hours in a row arguing about the fate of the other until we finally reached the name I had been waiting for to hear - the name, I realized, I had been aching for to hear. Isabella Swan - Bella.

"By far the best singer/song writer we've come across since the start of this show. She HAS to go to Vegas," Emmett concluded - when he said someone was talented, he was right. And this time, he had never been more right, I thought.

"I completely agree, she's either going to place first or second. It could very well come down to her and Rosalie Hale. They're the best out of the entire competition, I think," Alice said, and I realized she was right - it would most likely come down to Bella and Rosalie and I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want my Bella's chances to be jeopardized. Wait! What? _My _Bella? I really was going crazy!

"She's amazing," I said with a sigh, more to myself than the others, but they heard me. We quickly put her with the others we had decided to put through so far and continued with the rest of the contestants who's fate still remained in our hands.

**Bella POV**

It had been hours and the judges still hadn't made a decision; everyone was really nervous and scared to find out what their next step would be: go home or go to Vegas. That was the question circling in everyone's minds; where would they be a week from now?

However, I wasn't thinking of that at all - strangely, I was thinking of Edward Cullen again. I was thinking of his reactions during both my auditions. I was completely baffled by them, I didn't understand him at all. Nor did I understand why my thoughts kept going back to him.

Sure, he was handsome and mysterious and a great singer/songwriter, a true inspiration. But I liked a lot of artists like that, so why couldn't I stop thinking of him? It was becoming rather annoying, I had to admit.

I heard a few numbers being called and realized I was one of them. I stood up and followed a large group to the area where we had held our audition. Once we were in the room, standing before the judges, my eyes involuntarily went to Edward. He was staring right back at me and his eyes were enchanting, I couldn't tear myself away. I hardly heard what the judges said, I was somewhere else in my mind.

It was only when the whole room filled with different acts started cheering, I realized the judges had given us good news - we were going to the semi-finals. We were going to Vegas. A small smile formed on my face and it shocked me when Edward acknowledged the smile with one of his own. I was in a frozen state as the rest of the room continued cheering and screaming.

"Bella? Isabella?" I heard someone call my name - Alice, who was looking from me to Edward. I realized the room had gone silent and when I looked around me, noticed everyone had gone already while I was standing there looking like a dumb idiot.

A nervous giggle escaped from my lips. "Oh, euh, thanks," I said and then walked off the stage as fast as I could without tripping. I could have sworn I heard someone laugh behind me, but I didn't know for sure. All I could think about was how my Edward had smiled at me.

Hold on! What the hell was that? _MY _Edward? I was seriously loosing my mind!

**I have to created somebody on there work the pen name is ****sweetcrimefighter****. This person had a really good story, I just had to rewrite it with different songs. But I kept all of the Charters and the dialog the same because it was done very good.**


	4. Welcome home bella

**Chapter 4 Welcome Home Bella**

**Edward POV**

I was too busy staring into Bella's magnificent eyes. When the room erupted in loud cheers, Bella's face turned momentarily confused, but then the corners of her lips turned up in a small smile as she continued to stare right back at me. I couldn't help myself, I returned the smile.

We were in our own worlds, getting lost in each other's eyes - no, each other's souls. We never even noticed the room had cleared out until Alice called out Bella's name. She blinked several times, turned to Alice, then looked around the room in shock as she realized she was the only remaining act on the stage.

She giggled nervously before speaking, "Oh, euh, thanks," she stuttered; it was adorable. She then left and Emmett barked out a loud laugh for which I glared at him - how dare he laugh at her? And why did I even care? What on earth was happening to me?

"You're so whipped man," Emmett laughed as I continued my glare and Alice looked at me with confusion and slight concern. Emmett's words bothered me; why? I had no freakin' idea and it was slowly driving me crazy.

I was sure there would be a lot of crying and cursing, so I had to prepare myself for that. And hopefully, my thoughts wouldn't continue to travel back to Isabella Swan.

_I wonder if she has a middle name...' _I thought and so there I went again, thinking about Bella. I was so losing it!

**Bella POV**

After another good audition and freaky afternoon due to the presence of Edward Cullen, I grabbed a plane back to Port Angeles - it was the fastest way - where Angela picked me up and drove me back to Forks.

Apparently, after I had called Charlie to let him know the good news, he organized a town party for me, much to my dismay. I didn't feel like partying, I wasn't that girl, but I guess I had no choice.

I dressed simple; a blue, satin dress which came to my knees and a pair of blue shoes with a very small heel. It was just small enough so I wouldn't trip. I put no make-up on; I wasn't a fan of the stuff.

"Ready Bells?" Angela yelled from the living room. I wanted to yell back NO, but I couldn't, I couldn't disappoint everyone. I walked into the living room and saw my cases with my keyboard and guitar were standing next to Angela. What was she up to?

"That's it, I'm not going. Tell everyone I'm sick or something. I'm bailing," I said, determined to keep myself out of the spotlight; I'd have enough of that on the talent show. That was, if I made it past the semi's.

"You can't bail, Bella. Everyone is expecting you. Think of how it would hurt Charlie's feelings," she said, pulling out the dad card. I glared at her, but nodded and sighed. She was right, I couldn't hurt Charlie like that. He was only trying to show how proud he was of me.

"Fine, let's go," I said, grabbing my purse and instruments and made my way over to my car along with Angela - we were driving together so we could leave together, it was easier that way.

An hour later, I was in a bad mood, standing on a stage in the center of town where the party was going on. Angela had lied; they didn't want to film my instruments, they wanted to film me while I sang. Even worse, I had no way out of it; Charlie promised everyone I would perform for them. After all, I was a member of this town and in this town, people did things for other people.

So now, here I stood, trying to think of which song I wanted to sing while taking deep breaths to calm myself down. _'Damn my stupid nerves!' _After some deliberating, I decided which song I would sing for them.

"Hi Forks! First I want to say it's good to be home. Now, I will sing a song called "On Eagles Wings" It's a song about dreams, and when you have one, all you have to do is reach out, spread your wings and just go for it. I hope you all like it," I said, explaining the reasons behind the song. I like this one a lot, it's one for hope, I thought.

I began playing on my guitar and sang my heart out - even though I didn't exactly wanted to do this right now, none of that mattered when I sang. When I sang, it was just me and no one else.

_"__I will hide beneath Your wings Until the storm has passed, The love, the light that warms my heart Is what I know will last. With a burdened heart and troubled soul Upon you I cast my every care And I will fly on eagle's wings. _

People started cheering and holding up lighters as I sang. I had to admit, it felt good to reach people with my music.

_ I can't imagine life apart from Your enduring grace, Cause in these crazy hectic times You aim to slow my pace. Slow enough that you may find me, I need you to remind me That I have no hope at all apart from You. _

_ I will hide beneath Your wings Until the storm has passed, The love, the light that warms my heart Is what I know will last. With a burdened heart and troubled soul Upon you I cast my every care And I will fly on eagle's wings._

I always wanted to hide, blend in to the background. I guess that time was over.

_ Should the river rise and all I possess be swept away, You're the rock that I will cling to, You're my anchor, come what may Though the clouds gather round me, Your love will still surround me, For I've no hope at all apart from you._

I couldn't have written anything more true. Dreams were meant to follow, not ignore. Worries weren't important compared to that.

_ I will hide beneath Your wings Until the storm has passed, The love, the light that warms my heart Is what I know will last. With a joyful heart and humble soul Upon you I cast my every care And I will fly on eagle's wings._

I trusted myself more than anyone else, I knew who I was, I knew what I was capable of and the past just didn't matter anymore. I wouldn't give up!

_ I can't imagine life apart from Your enduring grace, Cause in these crazy hectic times You aim to slow my pace. Slow enough that you may find me, I need you to remind me That I have no hope at all apart from You. _

_ I will hide beneath Your wings Until the storm has passed, The love, the light that warms my heart Is what I know will last. With a joyful heart and humble soul Upon you I cast my every care And I will fly on eagle's wings."_

I paused for a second, taking in everyone's proud faces, then sang the last line.

'Any moment, everything can change.'

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers, I blushed, of course. I thanked them and prepared to get off stage and away from the local news camera when everyone started shouting for an encore. I looked toward Angela and my dad who both nodded, encouraging me to continue. I figured it couldn't hurt, so I thought of another one of my songs I wanted to sing.

I wrote it because of all the bad stuff that happened in the world and how I wanted to make a difference and be able to help people.

"This next song, is about the world and how I want to be somebody to help make it better. I hope you like it," I said and started to play on my keyboard and sing.

** "**_Me and all my friends _

_We're all misunderstood _

_They say we stand for nothing and _

_There's no way we ever could _

_Now we see everything that's going wrong _

_With the world and those who lead it _

_We just feel like we don't have the means _

_To rise above and beat it _

I heard about this boy in the news and cried for hours, enraged that someone could do such an awful thing. It was then that I felt obligated to make a difference to this sometimes-cruel world.

_So we keep waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

_It's hard to beat the system _

_When we're standing at a distance _

_So we keep waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

_Now if we had the power _

_To bring our neighbors home from war _

_They would have never missed a Christmas _

_No more ribbons on their door _

_And when you trust your television _

No one person could change the world, but maybe, through my music, I could make a difference. Maybe I could reach out to people through my lyrics.

_What you get is what you got _

_Cause when they own the information, oh _

_They can bend it all they want _

_That's why we're waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

I was disgusted when I read about this; this man who was doing something great with his life and was just murdered for nothing. Why?

_It's not that we don't care, _

_We just know that the fight ain't fair _

_So we keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

_And we're still waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

_We keep on waiting waiting on the world to change _

_One day our generation _

_Is gonna rule the population _

_So we keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

What was wrong with this world? Killing innocents, hurting each other. Madness in schools where students, children, brought guns with them and shot other kids. Mothers and fathers killing their children. Husbands killing theirs wives. People stealing and cheating. Why couldn't there just be peace? Why couldn't someone make a difference?

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change" (John Mayer wating on the world to change)_

I sang with more passion during this verse; it was my favorite. No matter what happened in the world, good people still existed. I believed that.

I finished with tears in my eyes; this was such a meaningful song that I could hardly believe I had written it. I looked around and saw several people, including Angela and Charlie (though he tried to hide it) cry. I was touched by their reactions.

I decided I would give them one last treat and sing one last song.

"Okay, so, as a gift, I'll sing one last song. I won't be playing any instruments because I have a track I made which has all the perfect instruments on it. This song is a little more upbeat.

I put in the track, pressed play and started singing.

**Edwards POV**

I was sitting home, on the couch, bored, flipping through the channels on my plasma screen TV. Nothing good was on so I kept flipping, all to keep my mind off the Swan girl.

Turns out, I wouldn't be able to keep my mind off her as I flipped to a channel where none other than Bella Swan was on. I didn't know what channel it was (I had lots of channel's due to my satellite dish) but I kept on watching.

A woman appeared before the screen, which kind of annoyed me because she blocked my view on Bella, and spoke, _"Welcome to Forks' Local news report. My name is Jessica Stanley and I am here at a town gathering where we are celebrating the return of our very own music sensation Isabella Swan a.k.a. Bella. She has honored us with our grace and now she will sing for us. Let's have a look," _The reporter called Jessica said and the camera turned back to Bella who was about to say something. I sat up straighter and listened.

_"Hi Forks! First I want to say it's good to be home. Now, I will sing a song called_On Eagles Wings by

_It's a song about dreams, and when you have one, all you have to do is reach out, spread your wings and just go for it. I hope you all like it," _Bella said and I was thrilled; I couldn't wait to hear her sing. It was confusing and bordelining on obsessive. But I couldn't help myself, I was addicted to this girl I knew only through her eyes and the one song she sang me.

The song was beautiful, her voice was majestic and her lyrics were exquisite. I suddenly found myself hoping this would not be the only song she would sing. When she finished, I was disappointed when she began to walk away, but then the crowd cheered for an encore and were granted it, which made me all giddy inside. Wait, did I just think of the word 'giddy'? Oh, I did. Crazy.

_"This next song, is about the world and how I want to be somebody to help make it better. I hope you like it," _she said, then sang. The words were so moving, I couldn't contain my tears; I cried like a little baby. This was rare and weird; I never cried, never.

I thought this would be her last song, but then she surprised me by her next statement. _"Okay, so, as a gift, I'll sing one last song. I won't be playing any instruments because I have a track I made which has all the perfect instruments on it. This song is a little more upbeat._

Now I was curious; why did this angel think she'd offend someone by her wonderful lyrics? I turned up the volume a little and listened intently. Just the beginning of the music track shocked me because it was so different. Then, as she began to sing.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" (Firework Katy Parry)_

Bella thanked her audience and left after that. I sighed, turned of my TV and headed to bed for a night filled with no sleep and thoughts of this girl who got to under my skin for some reason. It sure would be interesting when I would see her again.

**I have to created somebody on there work the pen name is ****sweetcrimefighter****. This person had a really good story, I just had to rewrite it with different songs. But I kept all of the Charters and the dialog the same because it was done very good.**


	5. slip away

**Chapter 5 Slipped Away**

**Edward POV**

Today was the first of 4 semi-finals and I was nervous as hell. No, but because one of the acts today was Isabella Swan. For the past 6 weeks, she has been all that has occupied my mind.

Alice has been continuesly bugging me to no end to tell her what was going through my mind, but I couldn't tell her, for she'd think I'd completely lost all my marbles. I usually told everything to my sister, however, this time, something was stopping me. It was like I _didn't _want anyone to know, out of fear these freakish feelings would evaporate. Emmett hadn't questioned me about it so far, but he had given me these all knowing looks that I wanted nothing more than beat off his face.

There had been dozens more interviews about me and Bella, some even speculating we had an affair, which was a joke since I didn't even know the girl at all, though I wanted too, desperately. Poor Bella had been harassed almost as much as me these past weeks, sometimes due to her singing performances, but mostly due to me and how I reacted so weird whenever she was around. However, I found it strangely comforting that some reports showed moments where she seemed as dazed by my presence as I was by hers.

The producers had investigated my alleged affair and came to the conclusion it was nothing more than petty gossip. Still, they cautioned me about acting more normal when Bella came in to play, even though they had amazing viewer rating because of it. It had been stated that more and more people watched to see Bella's interaction with me, though there was none.

In a few hours, I would see her again, and for once, I hoped I would not act like a mute idiot when I saw her. I _really _hoped I wouldn't see her before my performance - I was kicking off the show with one of my favorite songs I'd ever written - because that would do me no good at all. I could hope.

**Bella POV**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...," I kept repeating over and over again as I paced around the make-up room of the studio where I would have to perform tonight, waiting for my turn in the make-up chair.

I kept up my pace; I was freaking out. I could not do this! I could not sing for millions of people on live television! Not to mention those in the audience. And Edward, oh god, I almost felt sick! I could not sing in front of Edward; I would make a fool out of myself! Why did I even care about what he thought? Ugh, I was so stupid! This was a mistake! I can't sing! What was I thinking?

"You have an amazing voice," A chipper, high, bells-like voice sing/sang from behind me. I turned around and stood face to face with Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. No! Stop it now! Stop thinking of him! Why did she say I have an amazing voice? Did I say my entire rant out loud or just the end of it? Oh god, I hoped I just said the end of it aloud.

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing a crimson red - I hated it when I blushed, which was basically all the time. She smiled at me and skipped off, literally skipped. Who does that anymore? She sure is different. Wait! Why was she here? What did she want? Probably something with the make-up people, yeah, that's it.

"Isabella Swan." My name was called for my make-up session and the lump in my throat grew bigger. After this, I just had to dress, and then it was show time. Oh god, kill me now. I groaned as I sat down and scowled at the mirror, yes, at my own reflection. My make-up woman, whatever you called her, giggled, but made no further comment. Good. This was going to be a very long night.

**Edward POV**

James Callahan, the host of the show, was welcoming people and was about to introduce the judges. Personally, I hated James - he and I did not get on at all - but the producers thought he had 'charisma', so they gave him the job. I almost quit when I heard, if it hadn't been for Alice, I _would _have quit. But Alice can be very scary when she wants, so I caved and stayed on the show. What a great decision that turned out to be, I thought, sarcastically. I was an emotional wreck, all because of _one _contestant, and I had no idea why.

Alice was called and she danced her way to the judges' panel, sat down and waved at everyone, before calming down slightly so the only thing you could see her doing was bouncing up and down her chair slightly.

When Emmett came on, he let out a booming, redundant laugh and sat down next to Alice, hugged her, then leaned back in his chair. It was my turn now.

Alice and I were adopted when we were 7 (we're twins) and to say that our childhood was bad would be an understatement. Our father was an abusive, drunken bastard; he never layed a hand on Alice, thank god. She knew he hurt me, badly, but she never knew the full extent of it. Needless to say, I always felt as if I had to gain his approval, until Alice finally made me see that I didn't need a damn thing from him. We were taken away from him soon after, thank god.

I got into some bad shit involving drugs and alcohol, trying to escape from the memories of the past. I finally saw I was heading down the wrong path and cleaned up my act.

I was always carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders, even though I didn't need to. Eventually, I was able to let go.

I always wondered why my father did the things that he did. Was he angry that I wasn't exactly as him? That I was more like my mother who'd died at childbirth? Did he do it to gain control over me?

He'd come close, but he never broke me, not really. I was still me; damaged, yes, but me nonetheless. I found comfort in that.

Writing this song was one of the most difficult things I'd ever done, but I got through it. Thanks to Alice and our adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme, who were lovely. I got through it and wrote down what I was thinking.

In the end, when I finished this song, I was freed of my burdens. They were still there, weighing down on me, but they no longer controlled me; I was the one in control now.

The audience clapped as I finished the song; I nodded to everyone and walked off stage to join my sister and Emmett. They both smiled encouragingly at me; they were the only ones, besides Carlisle and Esme, who knew what the song was about and how much it meant to me. They were always proud of me when I sang it, knowing how far I'd come from the past.

James came back on stage and announced the first artist by which my heart skipped a few beats upon hearing who it was - Isabella Swan. Bella was the first one to perform, I didn't know that. I was hoping she'd be the last, so I wouldn't have to worry about concentrating on the other acts, all that hope was gone now. I would have to stay strong and not let my freaky emotions take control.

She came on stage and was beautiful, more feminine than usual, but still as perfect as the first time I'd seen her. She was wearing this exquisite blue dress, that matched the color of her hair and eyes better than any color I'd ever seen on her. She had make-up on, but not too much, just enough to give her that final touch of perfection. She seemed extremely nervous as she took to the stage, waiting to start and give the band the start sign. She took a seat behind the piano, took a deep breath, exhaled, and then spoke.

**Bella POV**

God, I was even more nervous than before Edward's performance - how was I supposed to compete with that? Okay, so I wasn't exactly competing with him, but it felt like it after the incredible performance he just gave. I focused myself on keeping my gaze away from him; I couldn't afford to choke up now and embarrass myself in front of all America. I stood behind the microphone and calmed myself before I began. The band was playing my music and I was singing. It was good this way, because otherwise I would have had to bring one of my tracks, since there are too many instruments for me to play alone.

"Hi. I'm so fortunate to be here tonight and to have all the support I have behind me. This song is called Friends is dedicated to the memory of my best friend, Jacob Black. I nodded toward the band, and they began to play. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let the music fill my soul.

_"__Packing up the dreams God planted_

_In the fertile soil of you_

_Can't believe the hopes He's granted_

_Means a chapter in your life is through_

_But we'll keep you close as always_

_It won't even seem you've gone_

_'Cause our hearts in big and small ways_

_Will keep the love that keeps us strong_

I still missed Jacob, terribly, and still thought about him every day. It wasn't fair that I lost him.

_Chorus:_

_And friends are friends forever_

_If the Lord's the Lord of them_

_And a friend will not say "never"_

_'Cause the welcome will not end_

_Though it's hard to let you go_

_In the Father's hands we know_

_That a lifetime's not too long to live as friends. (Friends, By Michel W. Smith)_

I can honestly say that the day I heard that Jacob had died in a motorcycle accident had been one of the worst days in my life. Not only did I have to experience the pain of loosing my best friend, but also I had to experience the guilt of knowing that it was my fault, though everyone tried to convince me otherwise. But I was the one who started the whole motorcycle face, and while I had grown tired of it, Jacob hadn't... and it had ended up costing his life. There were still days when I half expected Jacob to show up at my doorstep and ask me if I wanted to hang out, even though I knew those days were long gone.

Jacob had been my best friend since I was 5 and I cried for him for months. I hardly survived loosing him. It was because of Angela and my dad that I was finally able to move on.

In the end, no one could tell me why and no one would ever be able to. These things just happened, no reason behind it. Maybe it would have been easier if there had been a reason behind his death, instead of some pointless accident on a slippery freeway.

For a while, after his death, I would have these random flashbacks of him, as if he were still with me. They disappeared once I learned to deal with his death, but for a while I had actually thought I was going crazy.

He was gone, and there was nothing I could do to change that. But I could honor him, and I did, with this song I honored him, and I knew he'd love me for it. And now, millions of people would know my tribute to him as well. The thought brought a smile to my face and tears in my eyes.

I've accepted it. Still, nothing would ever be the same again.

By the time I had finished, a few tears had made it's way out and were falling down my cheeks. But I was too busy thinking of my best friend to care that the entire nation could see me cry. The entire audience was standing on their feet and were clapping, including the judges, as well as Edward, I noticed.

I glanced at him and noticed he was looking at me with an unreadable, yet somewhat sad expression. And yet again, I got so lost in his eyes that I couldn't see or hear anything else.

I faintly heard that James guy that was hosting this thing talk and say something about me and then the judges, though my mind didn't register what.

"Bella?" Alice snapped me back to reality and I turned to her with a sheepish smile, slightly angry that she broke my connection with Edward.

**Edward POV**

Bella's song was amazing and so sad. She said it was a dedication to her best friend Jacob Black. But the way she sung it, and the tears she cried when she was finished.

When she looked at me, her face tear stained and her eyes filled with sadness, I tried to keep my own features neutral, but I couldn't help but let a small sad expression slip through. We were staring so intently into each others eyes that I didn't hear a word that slimebag James said. It was only when Alice called out Bella's name, that our strange connection was broken and I couldn't help but feel annoyed with my sister for that.

"I must say, Bella, that this has been the best I've ever heard you sing. The emotion in your voice was so strong I felt the words in my own heart. I think your friend would be very proud of you right now," Alice said, smiling at Bella. Bella smiled back, a smile that lit up her entire face and I wished I could make her smile like that.

"You're a star, Bella, wether you know it or not, you are. And I have no doubt in my mind that you will go places, win this thing or not. I know we'll be hearing a lot more of you in the future," Emmett said and I couldn't help but smile at that. If he thought so, it was so. Like I said, he had an excellent eye for talent.

I realized it was my time to speak and I knew I couldn't act like some crazy mute like other times, so I took a deep breath, looked Bella in the eye and spoke.

"Bella, as a singer/songwriter myself, I can honestly say that I've never met someone as talented as you. Your lyrics go straight to the heart and the way you sing, you can tell you mean every word. You have an amazing voice and I agree with Emmett, win this competition or not, you are going places," I said and was amazed with myself that I got so much out at once. She looked me in the eyes for a little while longer, then looked away and uttered a brief thanks and walked off stage.

** I have to created somebody on there work the pen name is ****sweetcrimefighter****. This person had a really good story, I just had to rewrite it with different songs. But I kept all of the Charters and the dialog the same because it was done very good.**


	6. Dance with my farther again

**Chapter 6 Dance with my Father Again**

**Bella POV**

The moment that I found out I was going through to the finals was one of the best and scariest moments of my life. And I knew I owed it all to Jake, and the inspiration he gave me to write that song. Because, if I had sung something else, I'm not sure I would've gone through. For once since a really long time, I was actually proud of myself. I felt strong again.

The show had finished for the night, and I was backstage with the other winners, Rosalie Hale and Jonathan Pierce - the ones who had lost had left already, we had to stay for an interview. I was just about to call my father to thank him for everything he'd done for me, because he was a huge reason why I was here. He hadn't been able to come with me because he'd been feeling a little off lately, but he'd been here with me in spirit the entire night, just as Jake was and all the others that I love.

Just as I was about to press the dial button, I felt a strong presence behind me, wakening all my senses. I spun around and came face to face with none other than Edward Cullen. I couldn't speak, as I once again find myself drowning in those beautiful, mesmarizing eyes of his. And it seemed like he had trouble finding words himself, because he too was staring at me the way I imagined I was staring at him. Or, he was staring at me because I was staring at him like a mute idiot. It could have been either one of those posibilities, I was just hoping for the first.

I finally convinced myself to say something to him, when my phone went off, ruining the moment. I silently cursed whoever was calling, annoyed they couldn't have called 10 minutes later.

"Hello?"

_"Bella? It's Angela,"_ My best friend's voice sounded through the phone. The moment I heard her voice, I forgot all about my annoyance and smiled. Of course she'd be one of the first to call and congratulate me.

"Oh, hey Ang. Did you watch the show? I got through, just like you said I would," I said, grinning, but still keeping eye-contact with Edward, who seemed to have a small smile on his face now as well.

_ "Oh, yeah, I euh..., I saw. But that's not why I'm calling,"_ she said. It was only now that I heard the sadness in Angela's voice, and it sounded like she'd been crying, or she still was. Something was wrong.

"Angela, are you crying? What's wrong?" I asked, my smile vanished from my face as I spoke. I vagely noticed Edward's frown, but I was getting more and more focussed on my phone call and less aware of his presence near me.

_ "Bella..., it's Charlie,"_ She said, sounding remorsful. By the tone of her voice, I knew that what she was about to tell me was going to be bad, but I couldn't jump to any conclusions yet. I had to assume it wasn't as bad as I was imagining.

"What about him?" I asked, keeping up a strong front, though I was already beginning to break on the inside. I was met with silence.

"Angela, is my dad okay?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly.

_ "No, he's not. He had a heart attack tonight, Bella."_ The moment the words left her, I could feel the wetness of my tears against my skin. I wiped them away, harshly. I was determined to be strong. Charlie needed me.

"How is he? Is he okay?" I asked, afraid of the answer I might get.

_ "No, he's not okay, Bella. I'm so sorry." _Her words were spoken with such finality, that I knew what she was trying to tell me. But I couln't let myself believe it. Not until I heard her say the words.

"What are you trying to say, Angela?" I let my tears flow freely now, I didn't care about being strong anymore.

_ "He didn't make it, Bella. I'm so sorry. Charlie's dead." _I know Angela was still talking to me, but the moment the words 'Charlie's dead' left her mouth, I couldn't hear anything else. I couldn't see anything. Everything was getting dark, until the darkness consumed me. The last thing I heard was my name. Then I was gone.

**Edward POV**

After the show, I was walking backstage to my dressroom when I saw her. She had her back turned to me, but I instantly recognized her anyway. My heart was racing, my breathing irratic and my palms sweaty by the time she turned around. She had a cell phone in her hand, but all she seemed to notice was me.

I wanted desperately to say something to her, but I was lost for words again. I just didn't know what to say to this classic beauty before me. I was lost in her eyes. Her eyes that seemed to be a portal to the very dept of her soul.

Our moment was interrupted by the ringing of Bella's cell phone. I silently cursed whoever was dumb enough to have such terrible timing, and it seemed Bella had the same thoughts as myself as she glared at the phone before answering it.

However, the moment she answered the phone, a smile broke out on her face. It seemed that whoever was calling was someone Bella was close with. I was wondering if maybe it was her boyfriend calling. For some reason, the thought of Bella having a boyfriend was pretty upsetting for me.

But then her smile dissapeared, and I frowned. Was the person on the phone upsetting her? If so, I didn't like it one bit. I knew it was wrong of me to just stand there and try and listen to the conversation, but I simply couldn't get my feet to start moving. Apparenly, she was talking to someone named Angela - I was relieved it wasn't a guy - and this girl seemed to be crying over the phone. Bella was clearly worried for her friend.

Suddenly, Bella turned as pale as a ghost as she asked this Angela girl if her father was okay. Something had obviously happened. Something important enough to tell Bella on the evening she should be celebrating.

Bella asked a few more questions, each time pausing for an answer, and had begun to cry. I don't think she even noticed the audience she was attracting. By now, everyone backstage was looking at her, clearly interested in a show. I could see Emmett and Alice watching Bella with concerned expressions on their faces.

It all happened so fast. The phone slipped from her hands, Bella started to fall and I shouted her name as I rushed over to her, catching her before she hit the floor. Was she sick? Had she simply fainted? I didn't know.

Emmett and Alice joined me, and Alice picked up the phone after we could hear shouting coming from it.

"Hello, this is Alice Cullen speaking. It appears Bella has just fainted, do you know if she is ill?" Alice asked, the most friendly tone to her voice. I was looking at Bella, my heart breaking for her. Even unconsious, the expression on her face was one of utter and complete despair and heartache. I held her tightly in my arms as Emmett checked for a pulse - he said her pulse was good, steady.

"Oh, okay. Hmm, I understand. Yes, I can imagine why she fainted. Yes, we'll take care of her. I'll make sure she calls you when she's feeling better. Okay, thank you. Bye," Alice said with a sad undertone, then hung up and sighed.

"Bella's father died tonight. The news must have made her faint," Alice said, and my throat closed up. That was horrible, and on a night like this. My heart bled for this broken, beautiful person in my arms.

"Man, that's tough," Emmett sighed, shaking his head. I nodded, then stood up with Bella in my arms. The last thing she'd need right now is a crowd around her when she woke up. I told Emmett and Alice I was taking her to my room, where she could wake up in peace. They agreed and told me to take care of her.

I had just placed her down on my couch when she started to stir. She opened her eyes, sat up straight as she seemed temporarily confused, then she began to cry, which turned into full on sobbing. I couldn't help myself, I had to comfort her. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back, crying into his shirt.

"He's gone," She sobbed over and over again. She clearly felt a great deal of love for her father, and I couldn't imagine what she was feeling. I'd never lost a parent. Not like that anyway.

"Shhh... It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay," I told her over and over again, hoping I wasn't lying. I hoped everything would be okay, that she would be okay through all of this.

**Bella POV**

It's been exactly 4 weeks since Charlie died and it were without a doubt the worst weeks of my life. The pain I had felt due to his death was even worse than the pain I'd felt after I lost Jake. I never knew it was possible to feel so much pain. I thought I'd already felt the worst of pains, but this was worse. This was 10 times worse.

The night Angela told me the news, I fainted, then woke up in an unfamiliar room, and before I knew it I had Edward Cullen's shirt ruined with my tears. I couldn't even remember how I ended up in his arms, I just did. He was terribly sweet about everything, and even arranged for me to be taken back to Forks on his private plane. Normally, the contestant going through to the final had to stay for interviews, and workshops and things like that, but these were different circumstances.

Before I left, they told me that IF I continued with the show, I only had to come back on the night of the first show of the Finals. That is, if I continued with the show.

My mom arrived in Forks just hours after I did, the day after my victory and Charlie's death. She came alone, without Phill, then proceeded to lock herself into Charlie's bedroom, crying for hours. She cried for days.

It was only then that I realized how much Renée, my mother, still loved Charlie. She never left him because she didn't love him anymore, like I had sometimes thought. She left him because she hated the town that he loved and refused to leave. Yes, she'd married someone else, but Charlie would forever remain her first and biggest love. Even throughout the years that they had been seperated, they talked almost daily. They were best friends. I knew now that the love she had for Phill - if she even really loved him that way - would never compare to the love she had and will always have for my father. He was the only one for her, still.

Seeing Renée in such an awful emotional state only made the pain worse. I was already hurting so much, and now I was hurting even more because she was hurting. She refused to go back to Phoenix, saying she needed to stay and take care of me, but I knew she just didn't know how to let go, and I didn't know how to help her with that, because I didn't know either.

The entire town came to the funeral, and, much to my dismay, dozens of reporters. The reporters wanted to know wether or not I was leaving the show. They wanted to capture my pain, for it would make for good television ratings. I hated those reporters taking advantage of my tragedy.

During the 3 weeks following the funeral, I closed myself off from everyone and cooped myself up in my music studio, working on a song for my father. It was a song that was very dificult to write, very emotional for me. But I had to write it, because I was going back to the show and singing it on the first show of the finals.

I didn't want to continue doing the show, but I know Charlie would have been disappointed if I quit because of him, especially after all the effort he put into convincing me to join it in the first place. So, in his honor, I decided to stay on as a contestant.

So now here I was, backstage, getting looked at with pity from everyone, waiting for my turn to sing. I was a nervous wreck, and this time it had nothing to do with going through or not, or with seeing Edward again. This time, it had everything to do with my father, and the song I would be singing for him.

"You're on," Someone said to me and I was pushed towards the stage. Taking a deep breath, I walked on. I didn't have a smile on my face this time. It would have been fake, anyway.

**Edward POV**

The moment Bella walked onto stage, dressed beautifuly in a long, black evening gown, I felt depressed because she wasn't smiling. She wasn't smiling and she didn't have any light in her eyes. She seemed so broken, and it depressed me to see her so unhappy. I wanted nothing more than to see her smile again.

"This past month has been one of the hardest in my life, and it's not easy for me to be standing here today. But, I know it's what Charlie would have wanted, so I hope I can make him proud, wherever he is now," She said, then the music started and she began to sing.

_'Back when I was a child Before life removed all the innocence My father would lift me high And dance with my mama and me and then Spin me around till I fell asleep Then up the stairs he would carry me And I knew for sure, I was loved.'_

Tears filled my eyes when I heard her sing. The lyrics had to be the most moving I'd ever heard in my entire life. She was singing this for her father, for her family, and you could hear it in my voice.

_'If I could get another chance Another walk, another dance with him I'd play a song that would never ever end How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again.'_

By now, I wasn't the only one crying. Bella had tears running down her cheeks, but she also had a small smile on her face as she thought of her father, and that comforted me. Alice was crying as well, though I wouldn't have expected anything else from my sister. The most surprising was Emmett. He never cried, so to see him cry now, was very strange and made this even more emotional.

_'Me and my momma would disagree To get my way I would run from her to him He'd make me laugh just to comfort me (ooh) Then finally make me do just what my mama said Later that night when I was asleep He left a dollar under my sheet Never dreamed that he would be gone from me.'_

How she managed to write a song like this during such a dificult time and in such a short time span was mindblowing. I'm not sure I'd be able to do it.

_'If I could steal one final glance, One final step, one final dance with him I'd play a song that would never ever end How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again.'_

Bella's father would be proud of her, I knew that. He was probably smiling down at her right this moment.

_'Sometimes I'd listen outside her door And I'd hear how my mama cried for him I'd pray for her even more than me I'd pray for her even more.__'_

It amazed me how selfless Bella really was. Despite her own pain, she still found time to worry for her mother. On the news reports, I'd heard that Bella's parents were divorced, but when they showed footage of the funeral, I knew that Bella's mother was still very much in love with her father. Bella's mother had been the picture of heartbreak, as she'd cried in Bella's arms.

_'I know I'm praying for much too much But could you send back the only man she loved I know you don't do it usually But dear Lord, she's dying to dance with my father again._

_Every night I fall asleep And this is all I ever dream... ' ( dance with my farther again, Luther vandross)_

The entire crowd was on their feet and going wild by the time Bella finished. There was not a dry eye in the entire building, that was for sure. Bella was still crying, but the smile hadn't left her face yet, and I was very glad for that.

**Bella POV**

I swear I could feel my father's arms around me while I sang. And it made me smile, because that meant he hadn't left me after all. He was still with me, always and forever. He was still dancing with me. And I'd like to think he'd be proud of me, because that was the type of father he was.

"That was heartbreaking, Bella. Your father would be very proud of you right now," Alice said to me as she wiped away her tears. It amazed me that all the judges seemed to be in tears, as well as a lot of people in the audience.

"I don't cry very often, Bella. And I'm crying now, so I think that says a lot," Emmett said, and even though he didn't say anything about my performance, I knew that this was one of the biggest compliments I'd ever get from him. The fact that they all seemed to like my song meant more to me than they'd ever know. If they'd hated it, I would have been crushed.

"Bella, I honestly don't know how you do it. These last 4 weeks must have been very painful and I can't imagine what you went through. And the fact that you came up with a song like this during such a time steals my heart. I think that this song will become a worldwide hit. I don't think you could have made your father any more proud then he would have been at this very moment," Edward said and a sob left my chest. His words meant so much to me, much more than the words of Alice and Emmett and I was very grateful for what he said.

** I have to created somebody on there work the pen name is ****sweetcrimefighter****. This person had a really good story, I just had to rewrite it with different songs. But I kept all of the Charters and the dialog the same because it was done very good.**


	7. The last song

**Chapter 7 The last song**

**Edward POV**

It was about 10 weeks sense Bella dad death and she was stile not the same as she was at the begging of the show. She was like a walking zombie but she can stile sing good. But I want to go and comfort her and tell her, "It's going be fine, I'm here for you if you want to." Even Emmett and Alice are not the same either. It looks like that Bella stolid all of our hearts. But the most surprising thing is that Emmett had the guts to ask Rosalie if she like to have him as a boyfriend. And she says yes. I want to the same with My Bella but I was worried that she wont wants anybody with her because of what just happen with her father.

It was almost time for the finals to start. This is were we will chose who is the winner of American Got Talent is. It is going to be hard because this year the finalist have to do three acts instead of one. It will come down to Bella and Rosalie. I will do not want to see Bella lose this, she works so hard to put up a good face and try not to let it brother her. The House lights went down and the show began. James came out and introduces us and explains what tonight show will initial. The first one up is Rosie she was waring a long pants, tennis shoes, and a white tank top. So Emmett said to Rosalie, "What will you perform for us tonight?"

Rose said, "I'm going to do a dance by the Black Eyes Peas." So the music beganes and she dance like theirs is no tomorrow. When she was done with it, the audience stand up and claps for her. Alice was the first to speak, "Rose that was problely the most energetic moves that I have ever seen." Emmett was the next to speak, "Rose that was really good." Then I said, "It was really good I can't wait to see what you have next for us. After Rose left the stage Bella came on she was wearing a long blue dress and flats. She true to us and said, "Before I begin I just what to say thank you for you kindness and if I don't win tonight I will stile contuse to sing and write songs." Then the she said, "This song is for my mother, It's called Wind Benthe My Wings, By Bette Midlerby" When she began to sing you can tell how much she love her mother.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_ to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_ You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_ while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_ A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

It was so beatufle so far that she must work very hard to sing this song for her mother during a tuff time right now.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_ and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_ 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

By now I was crying it was so sweet and nice. I hope her mother is watching her right now.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_ but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_ I would be nothing without you._

Alice and Emmett had tears in there eyes to.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_ You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_ 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_ You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_ 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_ Oh, the wind beneath my wings._

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

_ Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_ Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

_ so high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you,_

_ thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings. (wings beneath my wings by Bette Midler)_

By the time Bell was done singing the whole audience and us have tears ring down are faceies. Emmett was the one to speak, "Bella great song you chose for your mother. If she is watching she would be very prode of you." Alice said, "I felt like I was picturing me and my mom dancing and having a great time." I said, "Bell I felt like I was floating in a dream just picturing you looking up to your mother and have a big grin on her face.

I was trying to not say Bella I love you will you be my girlfriend. But I had to rembere that it was on T.V. and probably Bella did not want anybody to crowed her. Then it was Rosalie aging, this time she was going to do ballad. When it was over Emmett said to Rose, "You look like a princess". Alice said, " It was really good." It was my turn to speak just as I was about to say something my heartthrob in my chest. Something had happened. So I gather my composer and said, "I agree with the other two." When she was off the stage, we went to a break. We were talking about how hard it will be. Just then James came back on with a sad expression on his face. He just said to the cameraperson not to start just yet he had to tell us something. James said, "To day one of our finalist got into a hrable accident. She is paralyzed and is also now blind. She is alive, she save her mom form commuting suicide and jumping infrount of a semi. You pobley know who it is." He pause for a minuet, my heart started to race and throb in my chest. I was thing, _Pleas let not be My Bella, Not Bella Not Bella._ James then took a breath and said "Bella Swan."

That did it for me, I jump up and said to the producers, "I'm going to see Bella, do you know were she is and what hospital?" The producer said it was in Pheox. So I got on my privet jet and heeded to phoenix to see my Bella. When I got there I ran to the hospital and said, "I'm here to see Mrs. Swan." The nurse just nod her head and led me to her hospital room. When she left I opened the door and saw just how bet up Bella was. Her mom was holding her hand and said how sorry she was. I went up to them and knelt by Bella's bed. Her mom look up and said to Bella, "Thiers a boy here to see you, he is very hansom." Bella look toward her mom and said, "Who is it mom"? I spook up and said, "Bella It's me Edward Cullen, from America Got Talent." Her head try and find the source of it. So I just took her head and turn it in my direction.

Then Bella started to cry, I wipe her tears away and keep holding her hand. Finely she said, "What happen to the show?" I just did not answer her for a moment because my heart was asking to see Bella like this. She should not deserve it, she is to kind, carrying, and selfless to be in any pain. I took a deep breath and said, "The show is on hold for now, I don't know what they will do. But I have to say something first, Bella the first time you sang you had my heart and everecen I could not think of any thing but you, I love you Bella with all my heart, will you become my girlfriend?" She was crying now and said the words that make me happy to be here right now, "Yes Edward I will love to be your girlfriend." With that I bent over her and kiss her with so much passion.

So I called my producer to tell theme the state of Bella was in. What surprise me is that they cancel the show for the time being. So Emmett, Alice, Jasper, my adopted parents, and surpizzing Rose. Want to come to see Bella. When they got there they told how sorry they were to Bella's mother and step-dad, and to Bella herself.

When everybody left I staid with her until she fell to sleep, then I got a peace of paper and started to write a song just for her, to tell her how much I love her. Her song is going to be called Bell's Liyibe. When I was done with that I put my head down on top of her bed and fell a sleep.

** I have to created somebody on there work the pen name is ****sweetcrimefighter****. This person had a really good story, I just had to rewrite it with different songs. But I kept all of the Charters and the dialog the same because it was done very good.**


	8. The Morring After

N/A: I do not know any twilight

**Chapter 8 The Moring After**

**Bella POV**

I was just about to go on stage for my next song, but I got a called form my steep dad that said, "My mom is no where to be found." So I ran out of the studio and grab a cab then headed to the airport. When the plan touch down I went to meet Phil and we start to look for my mom together. It was getting dark and we still not have found her. We were about to give up when I spotted a lady just standanding in the street. So I got out of the car and ran to the lady, but when I got there I saw my mom. When I was about to yelled I saw headlights coming and it was a semi truck. The semi slam on its brakes and was about to hit my mom so I ran into the street and shove my mom off the road and took the hit instednd. The next thing I know I was in the hospital.

I could not see a thing so I called out, "Mom". I felt a hand touching me and my mom said, "Yes sweet heart". "How bad I'm?" My mom took a deep breath and said, "You can never walk again and you are also will be blind for the rest of your life." I just sat there and was trying to take it all in. Just thin the door open and the doctor said to us, "You got a visitor." I heard the foot steeps coming to my bed, then they stop. My mom said to the guest, "Honey theirs a boy her to see you." So when the boy touch me it felt like somebody I knew. Then he spook and I realizes who it was. It was Edward Cullen the man that I am in love with. SO my mom left the room to give us some time together. He told me that the show was cancel for now. I was crying because I was afraid that he would hate me. But he said something that was shocking to me he said, "Bella I love you and I will always be there for you and I will always love you, so Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I just nod my head and said, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Then he kiss me on the lips.

The door swing opened and Edward tolled me who it was. So we just talk for hours at a time. When it was time to go the doctor tolled Edward he can say here if he like to. He said yes. So the doctor left us and I was getting sleeping then Edward begin to sing a song and he said, "I compos two song for you, one is something that I could sing and the outer one is to be play on the peion. So I will be singing your song to you and its called, No one comes close to you.

"_When we turn out the lights_

_The two of us alone together_

_Something's just not right_

_But girl you know that I would never_

_Ever let another's touch, come between_

_The two of us _

_'Cause no one else will ever take your place_

_Chrous:_

_No one else comes close to you_

_No one makes me feel the way you do_

_You're so special girl to me_

_And you'll always be eternally_

_Every time I hold you near_

_You always say the words I love to hear_

_Girl with just a touch you can do so much_

_No one else comes close (ohhh) _

_No one else comes close (oh) _

_And when I wake up to_

_The touch of your head on my shoulder_

_You're my dream come true, oh yeah_

_Girl you know I'll always treasure_

_Every kiss and everyday _

_I'll love you girl in every way_

_And I always will, cause in my eyes (ooh baby)_

_Chorus:_

_No one else comes close to you_

_No one makes me feel the way you do_

_You're so special girl to me_

_And you'll always be eternally_

_Every time I hold you near_

_You always say the words I love to hear_

_Girl with just a touch you can do so much_

_Girl can't you see that_

_No one else comes close to you (no one else comes close)_

_No one makes me feel the way you do_

_You're so special girl to me_

_And you'll always be eternally (eternally baby)_

_Every time I hold you near_

_You always say the words I love to hear (I love to hear)_

_Girl with just a touch you can do so much_

_No one else comes close (ohh)_

_No one else comes close(ohhh) _

_Oh girl_

_No one else comes close (Back Street Boys)_

I feel to sleep after that.


	9. welcome home bella part 2

**A/N: I don't know any twilight just the plot.**

**Chapter 9 "Coming home part 2"**

**BPOV **

I was in the hospital for about 2 weeks. I was finaly coming home. Edward wanted to have me stay with him so he can help me if I need it. I was on the phone with my mother; I explain what Edward said to me. She agree with him She stile blames herself for making the lose my eyesight.

The nurse came in and said, "Are you ready to leave?" I just nodded my head. She helps me into a wheel chair and pushes me out of my room. I heard the doors open and took a deep breath of fresh air. Then I heard Edwards voice saying to me, " It's get you home." I just nodded. I knew he would take me back to his place because he had people who can help me when I need it.

I heard we stop at Edwards house. He got out and then came around to open my door. Edward helps me to sit in my chair and rolled me to his front door. I heard the door open and I heard some voices saying, " Yong Edward, Is this the girl that you fell in love with?" I can't see it but I know that he blush. He said, " Yes she is, she is my Angle." Then he bent sown and kisses me on the lips. He pulls away to soon for my liking.

Edward picks me up and carries me up the stairs. After we got up Edward put me down and walk me down the hallway and stop at a door. Edward was telling me about the room. Edward tolled me that he will have one of his helpers, to help me in anything I need. He will also put some security guards for me when I go out. I was thinking to myself, "this is over the top, but Edward loves me and just want to be safe."

Edward tolled me it was time to eat dinner, so he pick me up and carry me down the steps and set me in my chair. Then he push me into the dinning room. I heard one of the servants ask me if I want to sit on the right or left of Edward. So he push me to the left side and help me up and I felt Edwards hand on mine. The cefe came out and ask me what I wanted to eat. I want mushroom ravioli he order a steak. So Edward and me talked about what we should do about me singing. Dinner arrived and we begin to eat. Edward pick up my fork and handed to me, then she show me were the bowl is and my food. After I found it I started to eat. We ate in slice, after dinner we decide to go to bed. Before I went to bed, I said to Edward, "I'm sorry that if I'm a burdening him with my problems." Edward took my face in his hands and kiss my lips when he pull away he said, "You can never be a berne on me, I love you to much." I feel a sleep after that.


	10. Big brother

**A/N:**** I don't know any Twilight - just the plot.**

**Sorry everybody that I have not been updating as much as I should, it just that school and homework are getting in they way. So here it is some Rosalie and Emmett action**

**Chapter 10**** "The big brother " **

**EMPOV: (Emmett's point of view) **

I can't believe that the girl that got Edward so worked up is in the hospital. I have not heard anything yet about her condition, but I have a gut felling that it is not good. My cell phone rang. I looked at it and saw that it was Edward calling. I answered the phone and we talked about everything that happened. I was dreading having to ask Edward about his girl, but I had to know. So, I took a deep breath and asked Edward about her. That's when he said that she will be blind for the rest of her life.

After I told Edward that I was sorry to hear that, I hung up and I felt something inside me stir. It was telling me that I needed to become a big brother to Bella. I also decided that I needed to get out of the house for a while. I called Rose and ask her if she wanted to go out with me.

After the show had ended, I went up to her and I asked her if she wanted to become my girlfriend. We've been going out for about two weeks now. I grabbed my keys and headed out to meet her at a coffee shop she frequented.

When I got there, she was already sitting there waiting for me. I got out of my car and walked up to her, giving her a big kiss on her soft lips.

When we sat down, I told her about Bella and how she was. She had tears in her eyes, so I leaned forward and wiped them away using my thumb.

We ordered our food and drinks and began to talk about us and what the next step should be for us. When our food arrived, we started to eat. Rose had ordered a salad and I ordered a hamburger with some fries.

We were quiet for the rest of our lunch. I was thinking to myself, '_wow, I'm one lucky man to have a girl like Rose'. _

Once we got done with our lunch, we were about to part ways, but before she could get into her car, I kissed her and told her that I really liked her and that I hoped we could go on more dates together.

**RPOV (Rose's Point of View)**

I could not believe that Bella is now blind. I remember when I first saw her, I thought she was shy and not very pretty. But when I got to know her at the talent show and found out that she has an inner-beauty that I could never have. I knew I could not tell Emmett about my life, because I was afraid that he wouldn't like me anymore. Emmett was the type of guy that I wanted to have in my life. When he kisses me, it is like nothing I have ever experienced before.

When we got done with lunch, we were about to head our separate ways. But before I could get into my M3, Emmett kissed me and said that he liked me and hoped that we could get together like this again soon.


End file.
